brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Elo
Elo is a brawler who is based on a hero herself in smash land, unlike Princess Pow she dosent use brute force to fight and she uses her wand to cast life drain magic on opponents. She is an epic brawler with medium health who can heal herself by dealing damage to her opponents. Her super is similar to her main attack but its an enhanced of the main attack, draining enemy brawlers on the screen and heals herself and her teammates, there are two choices of what her super should be. Brawler Stats Movement Speed: (Normal) Health/Defense: Main Attack/Offense: Main Attack Range: (Long) Main Attack Reload: (Slow) Utility: Super Range: (Extremely Long) Attack: Propulsion (Lifesteal) She uses her staff to cast a small explosive propulsion that does low damage to each enemies hit in the area and knocks them back slightly, the damage dealt will be transfer to elo's hitpoints immediately (like mortis bat). This attack is neither line of sight nor lobbed attack, this attack can be generated in anywhere on the map within the attack range, thus this kind of attack would be harder to avoid since there are no projectiles involved and they cannot see where it is going to land, and so this kind of attack are balanced out by adding a small delay since the cast to not make these attacks never misses. *Base damage: 120 *Range: 7 tiles *Reload time: 1.8 seconds *Pierce: splash *Splash radius: 1 tiles Health Base Health: 800 Super choice #1: Heart Thief When she presses the super button, she steals the hitpoints from every enemy brawlers on the screen (includes those on bushes) and transfers each of their health stolen to her and her teammates on the screen in an instant, this super is much more effective if used when they are more brawlers on the screen: more enemies represents the lifesteal multiplier and more friendlies represents that more friendlies will receives the stolen health too, example if there 2 enemies on the screen then she will steal the 140 base damage from each enemy then transfers the 140×2 health to her and every teammates on the screen. This attack is pretty much the stronger version/extension of the main attack which makes her super pretty generic, but thats her core ability as a primary role of life stealing kind of brawler. This attack is based on the hero ability in the smash land game and the attack animation is the same as it since its based on that game however the way of super-ing compared to the hero ability is done differently. This attack is absolutely unavoidable as long as the brawlers are in range of the super which is the screen in this case and the fact that its an instant process, so thats why the damage is low on individual enemy brawlers; and so good on team support. Note: She just need to press the super button to activate the heart thief; dosent need to tap/drag to activate after to pressing the super button. *Base damage: 140 *Range: Any brawlers visible in the screen. *Pierce: Splash Super choice #2: (also) Heart Thief She needs to press the super button then select a direction to fire this super since this is a directional attack. She casts a wide light based beam which affects both friendlies and enemy brawlers but in a different way, each enemies hit by the beam will have their life stolen from it and each friendlies hit by it will healed based on how many enemies it hit, just like the choice #1 of it being more effective when it hits more brawlers. The beam is longer and thicker than mortis bats and deals more damage than it and the beam travels through walls and it travels in a light speed (instant) (may be nerfed to finite speed), it looks like a strong ray of light infused with mild colorful rainbow parts on it. The animation of this super is same as in smash land too, and its also an extension of the main attack. This super is closer resembles to her hero ability in smash land since in that game this ability is casted in an 'invisible' width of attack with long range which does steals foes health and restores friendlies health in a specified area, at least this is avoidable but still hard to. The differences from this and smash land is that this may be the attack area not being the exact compares to the source game (which shows a radius on the hit area?), and the obvious differences is that in the source game there is a purple "ball" moving before it fires but in this game its instant. The differences of this kind of super compared to the first idea is that this kind actually requires an aim to hit enemies (must) and friendly (optional) and cannot "affects" over walls and so the damage and heal is more rewarding. *Base damage: 240 *Range: 12. *Pierce: Splash Special: Friendly Touch This is a passive ability based on her hero ability from smash land. Whenever friendly brawlers makes contact with elo (body hitbox), he/she will recover a slight amount of hitpoints. There are no limitations on how many and how often brawlers can touch her to heal. This special might have been her star power instead but i dont want to just fucking copy from smash land. Skins The magician skin: She wears the magician outfit with the hat (part of her hair is still visible), and she uses the magician staff to attack. Upgrades *Archery (attack): She carrys a bow with her and she now treats her staff as an arrow and she carries unlimited of them, she can fires off the staff from the bow that travels in a straight line and explodes when it hits. This is an option for her attack and can switch between regular and archery mode, and straight shots or lobbed shots, the damage is the same. Bow and her arrow 'pocket' are visible (changes looks slightly). Range: 9 tiles, Speed: same as shelly, Width: Same as crow. Costs 1 Golden Elixir. Trivia *She looks like a fairy from the fairy tales because she has a fairy like wand and has a pair of fairy wings and the fairy dress, she is a human nevertheless. *Her special is a positive effect on brawlers while Princess Pow's special is a negative effect on brawlers, quite an inversion. *She dosent deals alot of damage since she has the lifesteal ability and dealing that much can makes her pretty op. *The magician outfit skin is inspired from the fairy theme based on the fact that both in common can casts magic, in a different way though. *In the smash land game, the heart thief ability she throws out a small circular object which makes a large instant light on her targets, in this game all brawlers will be instantly lighted to show that they are lifestolen/healed. *As seen in this video, she says "Feeling my charm!" or "Feeling magic!" etc.. when uses the heart thief ability, so this is what she should say when using her super. *Her staff with the heart shaped on the top of it indicates that it can cast lifesteal abilities. *The Little red riding hood skin is inspired from the fact that she wears a hood at level4+ in smash land. Oh hoodies! Category:Brawlers Category:Epic Brawlers Category:Smash Land Brawlers Category:Brawler with specials Category:Brawler with specials/star power type P Category:Medieval Brawlers